CANDY NIGHT
by bomipark6104
Summary: REPOST-"jangan makan permen di malam hari jika tak ingin terbangun dengan noda merah di lehermu" CHANBAEK/PWP/ONESHOOT.


**CANDY NIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

" _jangan makan permen di malam hari jika tak ingin terbangun dengan noda merah di lehermu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, merupakan saat dimana sang fajar akan menutup menggantikan rembulan yang akan benderang di malam hari, saat itulah dimana kata 'sunset' dimulai. Semua menyukainya, namun sayang nampak seorang namja yang memandang lesu sang fajar dengan tubuh yang bersender pada tiang balkonnya.

Dia Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil nan manis yang sedang menunggu sang pujaan hati pulang dari tempat bekerjanya, seharusnya ia sudah pulang melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pm waktu Korea Selatan itu, tapi hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu pun sang kekasih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, berjalan menuju dapur tuk membuat kudapan untuk sang kekasih dengan pikiran mungkin akan mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Haish, kemana dia...awas saja dia tak akan kuberi jatah baru tau rasa!" gerutunya.

...

..

.

Selesai membuat makan malam, Baekhyun pun segera bergegas melakukan ritual bersih-bersih tubuhnya, setelah selesai ia melihat jam yang tergantung di ruang tengah,

07.30 pm

"Lama sekali aku mandi" monolognya sembari mengosok-gosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Dan kemana dia! belum pulang juga!" kesal hingga ubun-ubun akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton drama kesukaannya.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, bunyi bel pintu terbuka, menampakkan sorang namja jangkung dengan paras yang luar biasa, datang dengan senyum lebarnya walaupun tersirat wajah lelahnya,

"AKU PULANG!" teriaknya lantang.

"Baek?" panggil sijangkung.

Tak mendapat sahuttan, namja jangkuk yang bernama Chanyeol segera menuju ruang tengah karena mendengar suara TV yang berbunyi, dan terpampanglah namja mungilnya dengan wajah mengambeknya yang sedang memakan brownis stawberrynya.

' _imutnya'_

"Baek?"

"baek?"

"Baek? aku tadi ada rapat dadakan dan lupa menelponmu tadi, maaf ya?"

"kau kan tau sendiri aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, berkas-berkasku juga sedang menumpuk" jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kertas itu lebih penting dariku?"

' _mulut sialan'_

"bu-bukan begitu Baek, kau adalah nomor satu bagiku, tapikan sekarang perusahaanku sedang sibuk ditambah kau kan tahu ibbu dan ayah kita berdua selalu menterorku agar segera mempersiapkan undangan pernikahan kita"

"lalu?"

"hufft, baiklah aku minta maaf Baek sayangku,cintaku" dan mendapat anggukan dari simungil. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disamping Baekhyun pun segera mengangkatnnya menuju pangkuannya.

"jja, sekarang kau ingin permen chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus permen berbentuk puppy itu.

"Mau, mau, mau" Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut. Tanpa menyadari seringai yang tercetak pada muka Chanyeol, dengan lahap Baekhyun memakan permen itu.

...

..

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Chanhh kok panas ya?" ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

"ah enggak kok, masa iya?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun dan sedikit meremasnya dengan gerakan sensualnnya.

"ahhh...shhh" Racau Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sok polos.

"kau?! permen apa itu?" tanya Baekhun to the point.

"HEHEHEHEH" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Park!"

"biarin, jja kita kekamar dan tuntaskan hasratmu! wuhuuu" soraknya riang dengan mengendong Baekhyun.

...

..

.

"ahhh fasterhhh"

"sebut namaku argh Baek"

"Channhhh ahhh"

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Pertempuran panas yang dilakukan kedua anak adam yang tak berhenti hingga dini hari, Chanyeol yang selalu pas menumbuk prostat Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun ia sibuk mendesah yang membangkitkan birahi sang kekasih.

Chanyeol mengerang atas kenikmatan ini, ia beralih menuju leher yang sudah memerah berkat ulahnya, ia kecup, jilat, hisap leher jenjang itu, tak lupa tangannya bermain dengan kedua nipple pink Baekhyun dengan mulut yang selalu mengecup kasar bibir Baekhyun oh Jangan lupakan yang dibawah sana, ia mengenjot dengan brutal dan kadang memainkan penis mungil Baekhyun.

"ahhh chhann"

"ssshh baek"

hingga tepat pada jam tiga dini hari mereka mengeluarkan cairan kental bersaamaan dan Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun, dan terlelap bersama menuju pulau kapuk.

...

..

.

08.00 am

Pagi yang cerah, silau mentarik masuk melewati tirai jendela, Baekhyun yang merasa tersuik segera membuka mata sipitnya.

"auchhh!" teriaknya dan tanpa sadar ia melihat cermin yang menampakkan tubuhnya beserta kissmark yang berada dimana-mana.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOLLL!"

 _/INGAT JANGAN MAKAN PERMEN SEMBARANGAN DI MALAM HARI YA/_

 _ **END**_

 _ **a/n : INI REPOST,, DAN MAKASIH YANG UDAH KASIH SARAN ^^ untuk aku...**_

 _ **well, ote? kurang ya? hehehe sengaja*plak* entar lagi puasa tobat oiii*plak* nanti setelah lebaran, btw mian bomi blm bisa ngelanjutin ff bomi yg laen tangan bomi naas tergigit kucing jari lagi*hikkkseeuu ini geh susah ngetik...**_

 _ **BTW PENGEN NANYA DONGSSS KALAU MISALNYA TIBA-TIBA RONGGA DADA BAGIAN KIRI ATAS[JANTUNG] TERASA KEK BERDENYUT2 TRUS SAKIT HINGGA TANGAN KIRI DAN DEGUPAN JANTUNGNYA CEPAT ITU KENAPA?**_

 _ **welll kutunggu review kalian aja...**_

 _ **=BOMIPARK6104=**_


End file.
